This application is related to application Ser. No. 06/822,013, filed Jan. 24, 1986, now abandoned.
This invention relates to ladder supports and, more particularly--although not exclusively--to sway bracing supports for step ladders.
The following references were cited during the prosecution of prior application Ser. No. 06/822,013: U.S. Pat. Nos. 636,444 to Murray, 2,997,127 to Wojtowicz and 3,139,155 to Skeels; French Patent No. 1,467,900 to Rivoal. The present invention as claimed herein is believed to patentably distinguish from the teachings of these references.
Since ladders may slip and fall, it is common practice for employers to assign two persons to jobs involving ladders. One person climbs the ladder, while the second person merely stands there and holds the ladder to keep it from slipping. From a practical economic viewpoint, the second person is doing nothing, even though he is required to be present for purely safety reasons.
If the ladder is used by a person who is alone, there is no one to hold the ladder. Therefore, the user accepts the risk that the ladder may slip. This means that he is exposing himself to a fall, which could lead to a serious injury.
These and similar problems relating to a slipping ladder exist for all forms of ladders. As the ladder becomes taller, an extension ladder, for example, the consequences of a fall become more serious.